A Strange Morning
by Irrelevancy
Summary: OneShot. It was a strange sight: Natsu hoisting a limping Gray into Fairy Tail. The discussion that follows? Let's just say it gets somewhat awkward. Natsu/Gray. yaoi


**A/N: Another Natsu/Gray oneshot**

**for those who've read my other ficcy "Didn't you know?"**

**This one is actually somewhat similar~**

**not actually mentioning it**

**somewhat**

**xD**

**Sorry**

**I really wanna try writing a lemon fic**

**but my muse haven't gotten there yet**

**so for now, I'm stuck with these oneshots**

**enjoy~~  
**

* * *

"Natsu! I've been waiting all morning! We have a mission today remem…ber?" Lucy's scolding trailed away into an incredulous question. "What…?"

The fire mage walked in, and Happy, who slept over at Lucy's house yesterday, automatically flew towards him. It wasn't just that that drew every Fairy Tail mage's eyes towards him though, it was who he was _with_.

Or rather, whom he was carrying.

"Mornin'" Natsu greeted, an awkward smile on his face. A certain ice mage's left arm was slung around his shoulders and the fire mage's arm was wrapped around the other's waist, supporting him.

"Gray…? Natsu? What happened?" was Elfman's response.

"Um… I… fell off the eh, _stairs_ at my house this morning… and um, when Natsu was eh… walking by, he uh, _saw_ me and helped me here… yeah…" Gray stuttered, blushing while simultaneously glaring at said dragon slayer. It was a decent excuse really, had Natsu not give him a strange look with a surprised "What?"

Lucy cocked an eyebrow at her two friends. Natsu was now helping the ice mage across the room to their usual spot by the bar table. Gray winced with every step and Natsu seemed to mutter something suspiciously like "sorry" whenever that happened, which is to say, quite a lot.

She had to know.

"What _really_ happened with you two?" the stellar mage asked suspiciously, causing the fire mage to lose his grip on Gray's waist, plopping him down unceremoniously onto a cushioned chair. The ice mage gave a yelp and jumped into the air, now sending Natsu a burning – if you'll excuse the pun – glare.

"Sorry…" Natsu first whispered to Gray, who was now lowering himself slowly onto the chair. Then he turned to Lucy, a guilty grin on his face. "I kinda um…"

"Pushed me down the stairs…" Gray cut in, eyes flashing angrily. Natsu stared for a second, then nodded furiously in agreement.

"What?" Lucy gasped. Then reality settled. "Oh… Well, that's nothing new… Not much anyways."

"Yeah," Gray agreed. Too quickly, for the stellar mage's opinion. But right now, she was somewhat tired. She could always press the subject later, after she got a drink from Mirajane.

"I'm thirsty…" she heard the ice mage mindlessly behind her. To her – everyone's – surprise, Natsu jumped at the chance to make amends.

"What do you wanna drink?"

"…Water…" Gray's tone suggested reluctance, and perhaps hesitance, but also a sense of knowledge, and pride somewhere wedged in that.

"Alright. Mirajane, can I have a bottle?"

"Oh um… sure…" Mirajane snapped out of her shocked stupor, fishing behind the counter for a bottle of water. She quickly found what she was looking for and handed it to Natsu. Concerned, she added in a low voice, "Natsu? Is everything alright?"

Even more to her surprise, the fire mage flashed a guilty look at Gray, whose eyes kept turning to somewhere behind him and flinching every time he does. He whispered back, "Mirajane? Do you have some um… ointment? For treating… um… what's that word?"

The bartender looked at the blushing Natsu for a good long moment, then turned around to bring back the box of first aids.

"There's alcohol for disinfecting, something for cuts and lacerations, painkillers, drunk-treatment, stomach cramps…" she made to go on, but the mage cut her off hastily.

"Ah, the painkiller would be good, thanks."

Without a word, Mirajane handed a bottle of pills over. But there was a glint in her eyes as she did so, something that very much reminded Natsu of the previous, devious Mirajane.

"We ran out of the edible kind. This kind you have to stick up… well, you know," she said matter-of-factly, returning to wiping a glass clean. The fire mage's blush escalated sky high as he gripped the bottle tighter, threatening to crush the flimsy plastic with his bare fists.

"Uh, are you s-" He was cut off by Gray's aggravated shout. _He_ apparently has been through somewhat of the same questioning by Lucy, but didn't give anything away. At least, he hoped that was the case. Mirajane though…

"Natsu!"

"Yeah… Here." He plunked the clear bottle of water down in front of the ice mage, then added, "Hey Gray. Can I um, talk to you for a second…?"

That statement, though fairly quiet, shut the whole guild up in astonishment… yet again.

"Uh, sure… Just you know, help me up." The gray eyes seemed to flash with annoyance every time the subject was brought up. Natsu gulped, then nodded, glancing at Mirajane when he hoisted the ice mage up. The bartender gave him a reassuring smile, then gestured to the bathroom.

"Alright… anyone wants to tell me what that was all about?" came a familiar voice from the doorway after the opposite duo closed the wooden door behind them.

"Erza!" Happy exclaimed. "You're back!"

"Yes, back. Back and quite curious. Natsu and Gray…?" The warrior was skeptical. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much…" Lucy muttered, still staring at the bathroom door. "Just Natsu carrying Gray in, and then Natsu apologizing, then Gray being mad, then an excuse of Gray falling off the stairs…"

"Then Natsu borrowing a bottle of painkillers," Mirajane cheerfully added. Erza gave a single puzzled glance at her.

"Painkillers? For Gray?" Her gaze turned to Lucy, perplexed. "And neither of them lives in houses with staircases. How did Gray fall off stairs? And what were the two of them doing together so early in the morning?"

Indeed, all curious questions. Curious questions that circled everyone's minds, baffling them, until Kana broke the trance with a harsh, alcohol induced laugh.

"Lame excuse," the fortune-teller slurred. "I've heard it a million times with people."

"So what do you think happened, Kana?" Erza questioned.

"Well _duh_! It must've been _that_. I mean come _on_! Gray Fullbuster had injuries worse than 'falling off the stairs' a million times before, and he never needed help from _Natsu_ of all people! For him to need Natsu's help, he'd have to _want_ it somehow. And there's only one reason he _would_."

"And that would be…?" Everyone was caught in Kana's theory now. And with the climax…

"SEX!"

After a moment of stunned gazes at the fortune teller, everyone broke out in fits of laughter. Natsu and Gray?! Sex?! Never!

…Right?

The turning-quite-awkward laughter was abruptly cut off by a muffled moan coming from the bathroom. A moan that sounded suspiciously like Gray. The muffled part sounded suspiciously like someone's lips upon the others. Then…

"NATSU! GRAY!"

* * *

**A/N: The ending wasn't great**

**that I realize**

**But I really wanted to make somewhat of a funny part**

**so this became it**

**Kana seemed like the perfect drunken candidate for the job~**

**xD**

**At first I actually considered Mirajane**

**...again**

**xDD**

**She broke it to everyone in Didn't You Know, so why not now~?**

**But well, Kana became it~**

**Next, I'mma try for Erza!!**

**xD**

**Or perhaps Happy**

**I've realized**

**that these ficcies**

**have to come from spur of the moment inspiration**

**or it won't really be good**

**So now...**

**spur of the moment inspired ficcy!**

**...Over!**

**xD**

**Review~?**

**Pretty please~?  
**


End file.
